In our normative studies and our "high risk" sample, four parameters of the brainstem evoked potential (latency and amplitude of selected components, waveform configuration and effect of stimulus presentation rate) have been shown to yield information regarding maturation or dysfunction along the auditory pathway. The purpose of the proposed research is to assess the functional significance of brainstem evoked potential (BEP) deviations with respect to neurological and behavioral development. By establishing which BEP measures best predict deficits in early childhood, we hope to derive an objective neuorphysiological index of transitory or permanent damage sustained during "high risk" birth. Both transverse and longitudinal studies are being undertaken and additional variables are being tested for possible inclusion into our data set. Statistical analyses for comparison of normal (term) and high risk (premature) infants and for determining developmental trends are being utilized. Moreover, quantitative procedures to summarize brainstem function for correlation with medical data and psychological development are currently under investigation.